Drabble Prompt Series
by Gingerwolf96
Summary: This is my attempt at a word Prompt series - Requests welcome! Chapter 3 is up - Singing in the shower :) Freylin, Merthur and others :)
1. 1) Why NOT to give Arthur Smarties

**A/N: Hi guys :) I've decided to do a little Drabble/Prompt series. They maybe absolutely appalling, but they may not, so there we go! I'm taking requests, and word prompts if you've got any ideas for me to try :) This first one was 'Smarties' from ****_Socks7 _****hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I own the Merlin Series 1-5 DVDs if that counts for anything? **

The once and future king stares and the little oval goodness intently, its blue colouring standing proudly on his tanned palm "What on earth is it?" he asks his best friend, who is sitting on the cream sofa across from him, wrapped up snugly in his red duvet, with just the tufts of his unruly mop sticking out of the top, as the millennia and a half warlock buries his head in his hands for what seems the hundredth time already, groaning in frustration "It's a smarty, a type of chocolate...look Arthur just stop staring at it and try it" He grumbles, voice muffled by the downy quilt. The sweet in question is starting to melt in the sword calloused hands of the blond ex-king "But Mer_lin_ its gone all gooey" the warlock sighs deeply, sticking his head back out of the warm fort to glare at Arthur  
"That's because its melted. Just eat it already, you kicked up such a fuss in Tesco's because you hadn't tried any, so just eat it." The blonde studies it intently for a few more seconds, before popping the smarty into his mouth. He closes his eyes, and a deep frown creases his brow as he focuses on the new flavour. "Merlin! This is delicious, how could you not have let me have some before?" Arthur states with a slight giggle. He turns back to the coffee table to get more out of the wooden tube, only to find it missing. He looks up at his best friend in a slight panic, only to find the dark haired warlock shoving a handful of smarties into his mouth with a grin towards Arthur. "Merlin!" the king growls, launching forwards, jumping over the coffee table, and tackling the ex-manservant into the sofa, trying to reach the hand with the tube of smarties in. Merlin freezes after a few minutes of evading Arthur, a look of horror crossing his face as he comes to a sudden realisation "Ah ha!" Arthur exclaims as he tugs the box out of the warlock's slim fingers.  
"Crap." Merlin states, glancing back over to Arthur who is trying to down the rest of the box of sugar in one go "You had a blue smarty didn't you" the only response is an eagerly grinning Arthur. The Warlock face palms, cursing the fact that the resurrected king is now absolutely hyper, and running around his flat, high on E-numbers.

Arthur is _never_ getting smarties again – fact.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!  
And to everyone who has read 'The End of an Era' all 91 views in what 1-2 days - I love you all 3 :)  
****_Gingerwolf96_**


	2. Heartache (Freylin)

**AN The prompt for this one was 'Heartache'  
Pairing - Freylin  
I think it was horrible that they didn't get much time together :(**

**Disclaimer: I still don't earn Merlin, it was on the top of my Christmas list, but Santa doesn't like me :(**

"Blóstmá" I murmur softly into my cupped hands as I kneel on the banks of the Lakes of Avalon. I smile at the small rose in my hands. The dainty flower is in perfect in every way as always. The blood red colour is as stunning as always. Carefully, I place the flower on the surface of the water, I watch as the currents pull it out, further across the lake. I focus on it as I focus on my memories, tears pooling at my eyes as I picture your face, your smile, your laugh. "its been ten years" I murmur to no one, to you "I still love you Freya" I tell the lake, not caring at the tears that run down my face, my eyes sting with the pain of what could have been. The familiar pain of heartache spreads across my chest, the sharp pain leaving me as breathless as always. I welcome it, love is the pain I associate with you – it means I haven't forgotten, and that I will never forget.

The heartache will never fade, but when I have memories of you, I don't want to.

**AN - Please review guys! I actually do a little dance round the house when I get the email about a review - my mum has gone past the point of thinking I'm crazy by now :) Thanks for reading!  
****_Gingerwolf96_**


	3. Merthur Friendship

**AN: Uhh...Hi?! Sorry its been soooo long.  
****I have had writers block for about 3 weeks straight :/ So I thought I'd try and do some prompts to get my mind back into it.  
That and I had to retake 3 out of 4 of my mock exams as they went...terrible. On the plus side, only 11 weeks till exam season - (Kill me now)**

**A huge shout out to everyone that's Followed/Favourited/ Reviewed, I do a dance as I'm reading the email, and now my friends think I'm weirder than I already was :D**

* * *

**The Prompt was:**

_**Person A catches Person B singing in the shower and uses it as a way to playfully tease Person B  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: IDOM, or Black and Gold (by Sam Sparro in case you were wandering)  
**

* * *

I wearily stumble down the hall towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It should be against some law to get up at 6am. Somewhere, surely?! The steam that's drifting out from under the closed door to my left indicates that Arthurs already in the shower. I feel a pang of anger towards my best friend and house mate, he knew I had a job interview today. I am just about to yell my frustration when a singing comes through the door, well more like screeching

"Cause if you're not really there  
Then I don't wanna be either  
I wanna be next to you  
Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold"

I wince at the notes that are pitched far too high, before an evil smirk crosses my face. I sneak my way into the kitchen, making some toast, smothering it with jam, before plugging in my iPod to the stereo. I find the song on the playlist, picking up the newspaper off the table, I press play on the remote, and sing along, just as Arthur walks into the kitchen.

"'Cause if you're not really here  
Then the stars don't even matter  
Now I'm filled to the top with fear  
That it's all just a bunch of matter"

I sing just as badly as Arthur had. As he sits down, I peak over the top of the paper, catching a glimpse of his reddened ears and the slight flush of his cheeks  
"What's wrong?" I ask him innocently "I thought you loved this song"

The glare he gives me is worth it.

**AN Thanks for reading :) Let me know about any prompts you have  
I am determined to get them done  
_Cel140 - I am working on it :3 _**

**_Gingerwolf96 _**


End file.
